Loveless
by Anna Vailley
Summary: AU, angst - w zamierzeniu miał być.


**Vongola nigdy nie istniała.**

**Varia nigdy nie istniała.**

**Istnieli tylko Xanxus i Squalo, na dodatek przeniesieni do innego świata.**

**W tekście pojawia się nazwa krainy, perfidnie skradziona z pewnej gry.**

**Miłego czytania c:**

Świszczący wiatr porywający w szaleńczy wir płatki śniegu, dudnił o okna szukając szpary, którą mógłby się dostać do ciepłego pomieszczenia.

Xanxus oparł łokcie na kolanach i przetarł zmęczoną twarz dłońmi, wydając z siebie ciężkie westchnienie.

Najgorsze były dla niego wieczory, kiedy wspomnienia całego życia zwalały się na niego potężną falą i wypominały najmniejszy błąd, którego gdyby nie popełnił mógłby być teraz najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

W momentach takich jak ten uważał się za skończonego idiotę.

Ile już popełnił takich błędów przekreślając tym swoją szansę na szczęście?

Do pewnego czasu nie rozumiał sensu swojego istnienia.

Żył z dnia na dzień. Mordując, plugawiąc i wywyższając się nad innymi.

Aż do teraz.

Gdy zrozumiał na czym tak naprawdę polega ten świat, czuł jak jego serce powoli się wykrusza.

Nigdy nie doświadczył takiego bólu.

Mieszanka bólu fizycznego z psychicznym była czymś na co nie był przygotowany.

On, trzydziestoczteroletni mężczyzna, wyrzeźbiony na wzór bezlitosnej maszyny do zabijania, pokonany przez coś tak bezsensownego. Miłość - a raczej jej brak.

Drżącą ręką odpalił kolejnego papierosa - ostatniego - pistolety schował niedbale za pasek spodni i z wysiłkiem podniósł się z wygodnej skórzanej kanapy.

Mętnym spojrzeniem omiótł salon, zatrzymując wzrok na leniwie tlącym się płomyku, który zadomowił się w kominku. Zgarnął ze stolika na wpół opróżnioną butelkę tequili i wolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

Działał mechanicznie, bezmyślnie. Apatycznym, pozbawionym gracji tempem przemierzał wioskę, sentymentalnym wzrokiem przesuwając po budynkach, raz po raz łapczywie ciągnąc z butelki. Kierował się w stronę głównej bramy.

Mocniejszy podmuch otrzeźwił jego zmysły, przypominając jakim cholernym jest idiotą, nie zabierając ze sobą kurtki.

Śnieg ciężko skrzypiał pod butami, a on podniósł głowę by ujrzeć miriady gwiazd rozlane po atramentowym niebie.

Kiedyś, dawno temu uwielbiał je oglądać.

Ze Squalo przytulonym do jego ramienia, siadali na klifie i trwali w niewymuszonej ciszy.

Szum morza i ciepłe nocne powietrze otulało ich ciasno, tak ciasno jak dwa ciała mogły się przy sobie znajdować. Gerha była pięknym krajem, a samo powietrze zapadało w myślach tak mocno, że opuszczenie tego miejsca pozbawiało człowieka cząstki wolności.

Gerha - kraj, w którym iluzja intymności stawała się rzeczywistością. Xanxus to czuł. Czuł to instynktownie, obejmując Squalo ramieniem, szepcząc do ucha słodkie słówka o wspólnej przyszłości. Słowa wywołujące uśmiech na ich twarzach. Słowa, dzięki którym ich dłonie znajdywały się i łączyły w subtelnym uścisku. Dzięki tym chwilą, pokochali się jeszcze mocniej, a marzenia o szczęściu były na wyciągnięciu ręki.

Były.

Pewnego dnia Squalo zginął.

I pewnego dnia Xanxus zrozumiał jakim skurwysynem jest los.

Aby inni byli szczęśliwi, ktoś musi cierpieć.

Szedł w wysiłkiem, klnąc pod nosem na plączące się nogi.

Był pijany.

Pochłonięty odległymi myślami nie zauważył nawet kiedy dotarł na klif. I gdyby nie ogarniający go śnieg i lodowate powietrze przeszywające całe ciało, ogarnięty alkoholowym amokiem pomyślałby, że znów jest w Gerhie. Jego słodkiej, ukochanej Gerhie.

Lewa dłoń mimowolnie zawędrowała do pistoletu i zacisnęła się na nim mocno.

Prawą podniósł butelkę do ust i łapczywie wypił resztkę trunku.

Jego oczy - dotąd przygaszone - błysnęły irracjonalnym szczęściem.

Oczy, w którym zamknięty był cały świat, a klucz do nich miała tylko jedna osoba.

Broń w dłoni zawędrowała wyżej, dotykając skroni, a wąskie usta uformowały się w lekkim niewymuszonym uśmiechu.

Głośny huk rozniósł się po pobliskim lesie, a śnieg zaczął przybierać ciemną czerwoną barwę, parując w kontakcie z gorącą cieczą.

Idę do ciebie, Squalo.


End file.
